


Chasing the Stars

by Zanate56



Category: Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Missing Scene, The Shooting Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanate56/pseuds/Zanate56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the voyage of the 'Aurora', Tintin and Haddock learn more about each other and build a foundation to a remarkable friendship. A closer look at the events set during "The Shooting Star".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to be a retelling of “The Shooting Star”, but rather my own interpretation of certain events during the Aurora’s voyage, as well as what might have occurred immediately before and after the expedition. Reading the original story isn’t necessary, but readers will probably get more out of this fic if they have read the story first. I was inspired to write this after I reflected on the stark contrast between Haddock in “The Shooting Star” and “The Crab with the Golden Claws”. I wanted to explore Haddock in his element on the sea, as well as how he and Tintin developed their friendship during the voyage. As always I hope you enjoy, dear readers!

_“Sunset and evening star, And one clear call for me! And may there be no moaning of the bar, When I put out to sea…” – Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

“And we’ll need to hire a captain and crew for the research vessel…”

Tintin looked up from where he had been furiously scribbling notes as Professor Phostle discussed the details of the upcoming expedition with the president of the European Foundation for Scientific Research. They had already selected the other scientists who would accompany them and Tintin had been asked to attend the meeting both as an unofficial secretary and as an official member of the expedition. He let his pen rest on top of his notepad, glad of the chance to rest his aching wrist.

The president frowned thoughtfully and stroked his long beard. “Perhaps a merchant marine captain? The Artic waters are dangerous at any time of the year. We’ll need a captain who knows those waters quite well.”

“Do you have any names in mind?” asked Phostle. “I could make some inquiries.”

“Excuse me,” said Tintin, “but may I make a recommendation?”

“Of course,” said Phostle amiably and when the president nodded his agreement Tintin continued.

“I would like to recommend Captain Archibald Haddock of His Majesty’s Merchant Navy.”

“Haddock,” said the president with a frown. “Isn’t that the same Haddock who was caught up in that affair with the _Karaboudjan?_ ”

“You mean the ship with the opium hidden away that the captain didn’t know about?” Phostle added helpfully. Tintin struggled not to wince and next to his chair he could hear Snowy whine softly.

“Captain Haddock was cleared of any wrongdoing,” said Tintin calmly but quickly. “And he was an invaluable help to me in uncovering the opium smuggling ring.” 

Phostle was nodding and smiling but the president frowned and shook his head.

“Be that as it may, I still refuse to hire a captain whose reputation for drink is more well known that his skills!”

“Captain Haddock is both competent and daring – you need both to find the meteorite,” said Tintin, squashing the rush of annoyance at the jibe to his friend’s reputation. He paused and then added, “I could not in good conscience sail with any other captain.”

The president shrugged. “Sea captains are a dime a dozen, as are reporters. If you will not go I can easily find a replacement.”

“Oh no no no, that won’t do at all!” exclaimed Phostle, standing up so quickly that he knocked his chair over. “This young man had the original idea to find the meteorite. It would be an embarrassment to the EFSR to go back on our word when we have already agree that he should accompany us. It would be very bad press,” he added.

“Fine,” snapped the president in exasperation. “Tintin stays, but I still draw the line at Haddock. Find another captain.”

“I am sorry, but if you will not take Haddock then I shall not go.” There was a moment’s silence as Tintin held both men’s gazes.

Phostle laughed and shook his head. “It seems that we cannot have Tintin without Captain Haddock, Mr. President. What say you?”

The president glared at Phostle and Tintin and when both men calmly returned his gaze he sighed and threw up his hands. “Oh very well. Haddock shall be commander of the _Aurora_ and its crew.”

“Thank you, Mr. President. Captain Haddock will not disappoint you.”

The president eyed Tintin with an expression the boy had long grown accustomed to. It was a look of mingled annoyance, surprise and begrudging respect. “I certainly hope Haddock is worthy of your regard, young man.” With that the president bid them good evening and had his secretary show them out.

Phostle put a hand on Tintin’s elbow as they waited for a cab. 

“I say, young fellow, are you sure you know what you are doing?”

“Absolutely,” said Tintin as he flagged down an approaching cab. “Trust me, Professor Phostle – you shall have your meteorite.”

“You are really certain, aren’t you?” said Phostle, raising his bushy eyebrows.

“He won’t let me down,” said Tintin quietly.

********

Haddock watched the late afternoon sunlight spill through the dusty glass of his small flat. The docks were not far off and he could hear ships’ horns mingling with the other sounds of the bustling London streets. A book lay open on his lap, forgotten in absence of the letter that sat on the table next to his chair.

Three months. The navy had given him three months to finish out his term before he was permanently land bound. Haddock supposed he should be grateful that he hadn’t been court martialed over the _Karaboudjan_ affair, but it had still been a shock to find that in three months he would no longer be a captain and would have to find something else to do with his life. He wasn’t quite forty yet but Haddock still felt centuries old. 

At least they were letting him keep his pension, he thought grimly as he swallowed the last of his whiskey. 

Thoughts of the _Karaboudjan_ made Haddock wonder what his young friend Tintin was up to. To Haddock’s surprise Tintin had kept in contact with Haddock after they had returned to England and testified about the opium smuggling ring. The boy would sometimes write or telegram Haddock for advice on naval-related matters for one of his articles and had even dropped by to visit Haddock on several occasions, that little hellion of a dog always at his heels.

He wasn’t sure if Tintin’s visits were a way to make sure Haddock didn’t drink himself to death, or if the boy was lonelier than he appeared. Whatever the reason, Haddock was grateful for the company.

Stifling a yawn, he stood to refill his whiskey glass but stopped when the phone began ringing. Haddock set the glass down with a grumble and a thump and picked up the phone.

“Hello? Yes, this is Haddock. Who? European Foundation for whatsit? Never heard of it.”

Haddock paused when a familiar name was spoken. “Tintin? The reporter? Yes, I know him. Right…right…a meteorite…and…an expedition you say…to the Artic?” His eyes widened when the speaker explained the reason for calling.

“Captain, me? I ah…that is…I’ll be retiring soon and I don’t know if…

“Highly recommended? That’s what he said?” Haddock scratched at his beard as the speaker continued.

“Accept? Well I…Columbus…can I think about it and call you back? Thank you.”

Haddock hung up the phone and stared at it, his mind racing.

Only one person could have convinced a group of half-fossilised scientists to take him on as captain when any other shipping company would scoff at the mere sight of his name. Haddock picked up the phone again and dialed the number he already knew from memory.

“Daily News, this is Tintin.”

“What the blazes where you thinking lad?” Haddock demanded, not bothering with formalities. 

“Hello Captain. I’m assuming the EFSR contacted you?” 

Haddock grinned. One thing he liked about Tintin was that for all the boy’s politeness he understood that sometimes it was best to get to “cut to the chase”, as the Americans put it. Probably why he was so good at his job, the sailor mused.

“Yes, they rang just now. Why on earth would you recommend me for something like this?”

There was a pause and then Tintin spoke again, sounding uncharacteristically hesitant. “Did I overstep, Captain?”

“Of course not, laddie, but blistering barnacles! Why would you stake your reputation on an old sea dog like me? I’ve read the papers and this sounds like an important expedition.”

“I don’t give a whit for anyone’s opinion of me. I let my writing speak for itself. Besides,” Tintin added, lowering his voice a bit, “I thought you’d like one last chance to captain a ship before…well, you know.”

“Thundering typhoons, lad,” Haddock groaned, scrubbing his face with a hand before running it through his unkempt hair. Why in the seven seas did the boy have to be so considerate?

“Then you’ll accept?” Tintin suddenly sounded so eager and boyish that Haddock couldn’t help but smile. 

“Yes, you devil, I’ll accept. Have them wire the details to the dockmaster and I’ll pick them up first thing in the morning.”

“Splendid! I’ll see you soon Captain, good evening.”

After Tintin had hung up Haddock began moving about his flat with a zeal that he hadn’t felt in months. The sea was calling to him and as always Haddock obeyed her siren call.

********

“So you are going on the _Aurora_ expedition then?”

Tintin looked up just as he was replacing the receiver to his office phone. He smiled and nodded at Weber and gestured for him to enter. Weber was one of the senior editors at _The Daily News_ and had been one of the first writers to befriend Tintin when he had first started his position two years ago.

“Yes, I’ll be leaving tomorrow to board the _Aurora_ – we sail for the Artic the day after.”

Weber shuddered. “I cannot say that I envy you. It sounds like a long, and _cold,_ trip!”

Tintin chuckled as he finished sorting his notes and stacked them neatly on his desk. “Cold indeed, but Professor Phostle believe that the unknown metal he found in the meteorite could be of invaluable scientific interest.”

“You will be careful, mein freund?” Weber asked him, his dark eyes worried.

“Of course,” said Tintin. “Besides there’s no need to worry – the captain of the _Aurora_ has over twenty years’ experience at sea. The crew and I shall be in safe hands.”

Weber nodded and clapped the boy’s shoulder. “Then I shall wish you bon voyage, and will see you on your return.”

********

Tintin watched as Haddock barked out orders to the _Aurora’s_ crew as they made ready to cast off. It was so different compared to Tintin’s first meeting with Haddock that it was almost like watching two completely different people. No longer was Haddock a drunken wreck of a man – now he led the crew with calm efficiency as the _Aurora_ cast off the last of her moorings and turned towards the Atlantic.

“Out of the way, boy!” 

Tintin turned at the voice and then stumbled as the sailor who had spoken pushed roughly past him.

“Beg pardon,” said Tintin, but the man was already gone. Tintin frowned but decided to let it go. Picking fights was not something he was accustomed to and he certainly didn’t want to cause any trouble for Haddock.

Deciding it would be best to avoid any further confrontations, Tintin made his way to the upper deck and leaned against the railing as he watched the crew bustle back and forth. Not for the first time, Tintin felt as though he was the odd man out – whenever he traveled for a story he was always on the outside looking in. He was an observer and it was his job to report the facts, but sometimes Tintin longed for a sense of familiarity, of being part of something greater than himself. It was no different now – he was neither a sailor or a scientist and he was feeling a bit useless.

The boy sighed and drummed his fingers on the railing, debating on whether to seek out the captain. Tintin decided against it; Haddock had disappeared below decks shortly after leaving port and Tintin didn’t wish to disturb him. He just hoped the captain wasn’t falling into old habits again.

Snowy’s soft whine broke his thoughts. Tintin looked down and smiled at his loyal dog.

“Come on, Snowy, let’s head back to our cabin.” 

Tintin turned to go but a voice suddenly called to him and he stopped.

“I say, are you Tintin?”

“Yes, monsieur…?” he trailed off as he waited patiently for the man to introduce himself.

Tintin recognized him as the same man who had brought the radio message about the Peary already having set sail to Haddock. With him was another young man with a deeply tanned face and fair hair.

“I’m Tom Delaney, radio officer,” said the tall bespectacled man who had first spoken. “And this is Owen Davis, our pilot. Owen did some time with the RAF and you won’t find a better flyer anywhere in the British Isles.”

“Tintin,” said the boy, immediately taking a liking to the two friendly sailors. He shook hands with them both as they made their introductions.

“Ah, so you are the reporter then?” said Owen, his eyes widening in surprise. “The first mate mentioned that a reporter would be along for the journey.” ‘Just not one so young,’ was the unspoken thought that hung in the air. But if Tom and Owen were surprised at Tintin’s age they politely said nothing about it.

“I am. I’m officially a journalist with _The Daily News._ I’ll be reporting on the expedition once we return, but I’m afraid there’s not much use for me until after we return home,” he added with a wry grin.

Tom chuckled. “I overhead one of the men barking at you. They mean well; they’re just anxious to be out at sea and clear of all this traffic in the English Channel.”

Owen grinned and added, “Once we clear out of the channel and get into open water the crew will be a bit more merry. Best to stay out of their way for now.”

“I will. I don’t wish to cause trouble,” said Tintin. “But if there’s any way I can be of help during the trip please let me know.”

“Come down to the radio room later if you like,” said Tom. “I wouldn’t mind an extra pair of ears so that I can take a break. We have to monitor the radio almost constantly in case of SOSs and iceberg warnings,” he added.

“Speaking of which,” said Owen, glancing at his watch. “We’re both due to report for evening duties soon. We’ll see you soon, Tintin.”

Tintin bid both men goodbye, glad that he had made at least a few friends among the crew. Remembering Tom’s advice, Tintin steered clear of the bustling seamen and made his way towards the ship’s stern. It was a fine, clear day with only a few clouds on the horizon and Tintin could make out the shapes of other ships as the _Aurora_ picked up speed. He gazed out at the sea, deciding that he didn’t want to return to his small empty cabin just yet.

Snowy suddenly started barking furiously and Tintin looked over the rail to see a large, dark shape following alongside the ship. The boy frowned and leaned closer…was it a dolphin? But no, it was far too large to be a dolphin or even a shark. Suddenly a tall dark fin emerged out of the water, followed by a gust of water. Two similar fins emerged on either side of the first fin and Tintin grinned as he realized what the creatures where.

“Look Snowy, orcas!”

The creatures dove and played in the _Aurora’s_ wake, easily keeping pace with the ship. Tintin watched in awe as the lead orca suddenly lifted its massive body almost fully out of the water before diving back down with a spectacular splash. His companions quickly followed in a magnificent display of acrobats as they raced alongside the _Aurora._

“Well done!” Tintin called out to them, knowing it was silly but unable to resist for sheer joy of watching the creatures. He had sailed many time before but had never seen orcas so close before. The whales flapped their flukes as if in salute before disappearing underneath the waves.

Tintin spent the rest of day alternating between the radio room with Tom and exploring the seaplane with Owen. The outgoing pilot had been happy to explain the plane’s features to Tintin, as well as some of his past exploits with the RAF. With Owen’s permission Tintin took notes while the pilot spoke; he had learned over the years that the smallest detail could prove invaluable at a later time.

After dinner was over (and Phostle and the other scientists had fled to their rooms to wait out their seasickness) Tintin followed Haddock back up the bridge. The captain relieved the seaman at the wheel and took over, and for a time they stood in companionable silence as the daylight faded into a fiery sunset.

Tintin noticed that Haddock was giving him a peculiar look and he raised a brow. “What is it?”

“Nothing lad, I’m just a bit surprised that you aren’t ill like the rest of those poor sods. Have you sailed before?”

“Yes, quite a bit, actually,” said Tintin. “I’ve sailed so often for my work that it doesn’t bother me now. But the first time I sailed I was horribly ill.”

“When was that?”

“When I left Brussels and moved to London; a storm picked up when we were crossing the English Channel. It was awful and I was sure I was going to die,” Tintin added with a grimace as he recalled how his stomach had roiled and churned with every dip of the ship.

Thinking of Brussels made Tintin feel a twinge of homesickness and he quickly sought to change the subject.

“How long do you think it will take us to reach the meteorite?”

Haddock pursed his lips thoughtfully. “If the weather holds and we stop only for refueling, then two weeks. Perhaps even less – the _Aurora’s_ engine is a fine one and we’re already making excellent process.”

Haddock glanced up at the sky again with a frown and Tintin suddenly noticed that he had a raincoat on despite the weather being clear.

“Best go below decks soon, lad. There’s a storm coming.”

“How do you know? Did Tom receive a warning from another ship?”

“No laddie, I feel it in my hands.” 

Seeing Tintin’s baffled expression Haddock smiled and offered explanation. “It’s something sailors pick up once they’ve been at sea long enough. You just know when a storm is brewing, or when you’re entering treacherous waters full of hidden reefs and rocks.”

Tintin looked up at the darkening sky. He could see a cloud bank in the distance and the wind had picked up, but it certainly didn’t appear as though a storm was about to break over their heads. Still, he was too polite to question Haddock’s judgment.

“But what about you, Captain?”

Haddock grinned. “Don’t worry about me, lad. It’s been a while since I’ve sailed through a good storm. I’m looking forward to it!”

********

Tintin watched the captain as he hung tightly to the rail to keep from being swept over by a wave. Despite the violent pitching of the ship Haddock kept his balance, easily adjusting his weight as the _Aurora_ dipped and rose in the violent sea. He gripped the wheel firmly in his broad hands, not allowing the ship to veer off course despite the shrieking wind.

“Ah, Tintin! Nice little breeze, isn’t it?” Haddock called to him when he noticed the boy staggering towards him.

“Breeze?” Tintin exclaimed, gripping the rail tightly while keeping a hold of Snowy with the other. “Isn’t this a gale?”

“Gale, hah! A draught, a mere draught!” Haddock grinned, his eyes alight. “I’ve sailed the Bering Sea in the middle of winter, lad. This is nothing compared to that!”

_‘He’s just like Odysseus,’_ the boy thought. Haddock truly did appear like the famed Greek seafarer’s likeness, with his dark hair twisted from the wind and icy raindrops clinging to his beard and a brightness in his eyes that Tintin had never seen before.

All that changed, however, when a ship with no lights suddenly appeared out of the inky darkness, illuminated only by the lightning. Tintin shouted as the ship bared down upon them, but Haddock reacted with amazing quickness. He threw his full strength against the wheel, gritting his teeth as the wood groaned and shook beneath his hands. But the _Aurora_ held true and turned hard to starboard, barely dodging the ship.

Tintin lost his balance and fell hard against the railing as the _Aurora_ turned, but ignored it as he reached out to grab Snowy so the dog wouldn’t be tossed overboard. He regained his feet to find that Haddock was speaking into the microphone, shouting to be heard over the storm’s roar.

“All is well. Continue on course,” he called down to the ship’s engineer.

“Aye aye, Captain,” came the muffled response.

Haddock muttered one last creative expletive to the vanishing form of the mystery ship before turning back to his friend. Struggling to regain his temper, he eyed Tintin in concern. The boy appeared to be unhurt but his face was as white as a sheet. 

“You alright, lad?”

“Yes, I’m fine. But,” he added, “I think the _Aurora_ has had one too many close calls since we’ve left port.”

“How do you mean?”

Tintin explained his suspicions about someone, likely whoever was financing the _Peary,_ trying to sabotage the _Aurora._ Haddock listened in silence, his mouth thinning and his eyes growing hard. But he didn’t look angry…in fact he looked almost uncertain.

“What’s wrong, Captain?”

“I’m not going through another affair like the _Karaboudjan,_ by thunder. I refuse to allow my last official post to end in disaster a second time!”

Tintin’s expression softened and he placed a slender hand on top of Haddock’s own, which still tightly clenched the wheel. The boy’s fingers were stiff with cold but his voice was filled with warmth and genuine respect when he spoke.

“It won’t, Captain. You’ve done splendidly so far. Why, you just saved the _Aurora_ from being cut in two by that ship! I don’t think many captains could have managed that.” 

Haddock didn’t look entirely convinced but his tense posture relaxes slightly underneath Tintin’s hand.

The storm was losing strength and even after the rain had faded to a light mist and the sky had begun to lighten to steel gray Tintin stayed at the helm with Haddock despite being soaked through and chilled to the bone. Much like Odysseus had faced the twin horrors of Scylla and Charybdis, Haddock had done the same with both the storm and the mystery ship. And he hadn’t lost any crew members while doing so, unlike Odysseus. The thought made Tintin smile.

“What’s got you smiling all of a sudden, laddie?” asked Haddock.

Tintin explained how Haddock reminded him of the Greek hero Odysseus and the sailor laughed heartily.

“By Jove, I’ve forgotten how much I loved that story as a lad! My granddaddy read it out loud to me many a time. I often fancied myself a famous sailor like Odysseus, taking on the high seas.”

Tintin’s smiled widened at the thought of a young Haddock pretending to be a famous Greek hero.

“Odysseus was successful in reaching Ithaca despite all of the barriers Poseidon put before him,” said Tintin. “I’m sure it’ll be no different for us, Captain.”

Haddock looked at Tintin then, wondering again why the boy held so much faith in him when no one else, including the navy, did not. Haddock knew his own faults and vices and didn’t shy away from them, but never before had he met someone who looked at him with such steady faith as Tintin was doing know.

Taking a deep breath, Haddock smiled. “I do believe you’re right, Tintin. And by thunder if the _Peary_ wants a race, they’ll have one!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long wait, dear readers. Between an unexpected (but certainly not unwelcome!) promotion at work and a nasty case of writer’s block, I fell behind on my own personal deadline. With that said, I hope this chapter is just as enjoyable as the last. Thank you again to everyone who has read and reviewed!

From his perch atop the _Aurora’s_ crow’s nest Haddock watched as the sun rose over the North Atlantic Ocean. The sun’s rays caught the waves and the ice sheets, casting rainbows upon their reflective surfaces as it rose higher into the sky. They had been lucky so far, Haddock mused. This particular stretch of ocean was known for its violent and changeable seas and aside from that draught a few days ago the weather had been remarkably calm.

Haddock grinned around his pipe as he remembered Tintin’s insistence that they had been caught in a gale and not a “draught” as the captain had said. The boy’s expression had been so shocked at Haddock’s calmness that the sailor couldn’t help but tease the boy a little. To him it truly hadn’t been a storm worth fussing over compared to some of the gales he had been caught in.

Haddock’s smile faded when he also recalled the mysterious ship that had nearly sunk the _Aurora_ during the storm. First that mysterious stick of dynamite, followed by Professor Cantonneau nearly having his skull crushed and then that blasted mystery ship. Haddock was beginning to think that Tintin had a point in that someone connected with the _Peary_ was trying to sabotage them.

 _‘Well, as granddaddy liked to say, there’s no use in worrying about tomorrow. What will be will be,’_ Haddock thought. He stuck his gloved hands into his pockets and leaned back against the mast, enjoying the quiet morning. It was still very early and only a few essential hands were up and about. He wouldn’t be needed on deck for another hour and so he decided to enjoy the solitude for a bit longer.

After a week at sea they were nearing Iceland where they would stop for fuel before pressing on towards Greenland. Despite his initial misgivings Haddock was beginning to believe that they would indeed reach the meteorite before the _Peary._ He just hoped that there wouldn’t be any other surprises in store for them.

A call from one of the men below snapped Haddock out of his thoughts. He looked down and waved to the sailor who had hailed him, indicating that he would be down momentarily. Haddock clenched his pipe firmly in his teeth and made his way down the ladder with the ease that comes from years of experience. He leapt the last few rungs and saluted his first mate. 

“All well, Mr. Andrews?”

“Aye, Captain,” said Andrews as he returned the salute. “We should be entering the Akureyri port by mid-afternoon.”

“Very good. Let me know when we enter the port – I’ll be in my cabin until then. Carry on.”

Haddock spent the remainder of the morning in his cabin, reviewing the radiograms Tom had left for him. So far there had been no iceberg warnings but Haddock knew from harsh experience to not let his guard down in these waters. He had instructed Tom that the radio room was to be manned at all hours to keep an ear out for any distress signals from other ships.

Haddock was studying the large map spread across his desk when there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in,” he called, not looking up as he scribbled notes on a pad.

A familiar bark and the scent of fresh coffee made him look up. Tintin entered, bearing a tray with a carafe of coffee and some croissants.

“The cook mentioned that you had been up before dawn and asked if I would bring this to you,” said Tintin when he saw Haddock’s surprised expression.

“Thank you, lad,” said Haddock, suddenly realized that he was famished. He quickly cleared a space for Tintin to set the tray down and motioned for Tintin to help himself as he poured a cup of coffee. Haddock took a deep drink and sighed happily – extra hot and strong, just how he liked it. 

Tintin took his own cup and plate and sat down across from Haddock. His bright eyes studied the map spread out across the desk as he sipped at his coffee.

“Were you working? I don’t wish to disturb you.”

Haddock shook his head. “Not at all, laddie. I was just going over some calculations for the refueling and how many leagues we have left to cover before we reach the Arctic Circle.”

“Do you mind if I take some notes for the paper?” said Tintin as he pulled out his notepad and a pencil. 

“Go ahead. This is the distance we’ve covered so far,” said Haddock, tracing the _Aurora’s_ path with his finger. “You’ll see that we’ve made good time despite that storm,” he added proudly.

“I thought you said it was only a ‘mere draught’?” said Tintin with a grin.

Rolling his eyes, Haddock continued. “Right, yes, so here is the port of Akureyi. We’re to stop there to refuel and then press on to Greenland, and from there onwards to the Arctic Ocean.”

Haddock looked up to see that Tintin had stopped writing and was instead watching him intently.

“What is it?”

“I was just wondering,” said Tintin, sounding almost shy. “if you wouldn’t mind showing me.”

“Show you what?”

“How to navigate at sea. I’m pretty good at not getting lost on land, but sea navigation is something I’ve always wanted to learn.”

Haddock smiled and beckoned for the boy to come closer. He moved over to allow Tintin room and explained the calculations he had used to chart their position. Tintin listened closely, occasionally asking a question but otherwise remaining silent. Haddock then had Tintin calculate the _Aurora’s_ current position as well as some other ships that were nearby.

Tintin was a quick learner and before either one realized it the bell was ringing for lunch. They both blinked at each other in surprise at how quickly they had lost track of time.

“Come on, landlubber,” said Haddock, taking the pencil from Tintin and placing it in his notebook before closing it. “We’ve been at this long enough. Soon you’ll be able to navigate with the best of them,” he added as he stretched his back.

“I don’t know about that, but thank you for showing me, Captain. I’m sure it’ll come in handy at some point,” said Tintin with a smile. His rumbling stomach told him that it was indeed time for a break.

They met Professors Cantonneau and Schulze on the way to the mess and stopped to speak with them. Haddock leaned against the rail and lit his pipe as he watched Tintin converse animatedly with the professors, occasionally slipping into his native French and occasionally German.

Not for the first time Haddock wondered about his young friend’s past. He had learned only snippets so far – that Tintin had left Belgium when he was very young, had received an excellent schooling there, and had somehow despite his youth been able to secure a position as a respected journalist.

Haddock wondered under what circumstances Tintin had left Belgium, and at such a young age. Was it because of family trouble, or a lack of family altogether? Haddock had never had a close relationship with his own father and so he could understand the boy’s reluctance to discuss his private affairs.

But there was one thing Haddock had learned so far – that the boy was an absolute magnet for trouble.

That thought was only strengthened when Snowy suddenly ran out of the mess hall, covered from nose to tip in a thick brown gravy. The ship’s cook was hot on the dog’s heels, shouting furiously. Tintin quickly excused himself and gave chase, shouting for Snowy to come back.

Haddock chuckled as he took a deep drag on his pipe. Yes, life was definitely more interesting since Tintin had fallen through his cabin’s porthole.

********

After Tintin had explained his plan for refueling the _Aurora_ Chester had left to go make the necessary preparations for his ship. He shook Haddock’s hand and then Tintin’s before he went.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Haddock. I certainly hope this plan of yours works. Good night, old chap.”

“Good night, Chester.” Chester nodded to Tintin and then disappeared around the street corner.

Haddock shivered as the wind picked up and pulled the collar of his jacket tighter around his neck.

“Let’s head back to the ship, lad.”

“Actually, I think I’d like to explore a bit. You go on without me.”

“Suite yourself, but be back on board by sunset. This isn’t the best town to wonder alone in after dark.”

“I will, Captain.”

After Haddock had left Tintin grinned at Snowy, who looked up at Tintin expectantly.

“Come on, Snowy. Let’s go see what we can find out from that clerk Haddock spoke with earlier. Something tells me that he’ll be able to tell us more about Golden Oil’s sudden lack of fuel.”

Tintin returned to the Golden Oil’s offices and was relived to find that a light was still on. The clerk at the desk didn’t look up from his books as the bell rang when Tintin entered.

“I’m sorry, but we’re about to close for today. Come back tomorrow.”

“I’m not here for oil.”

“Oh?” said the clerk, finally looking up. 

“What exactly do you want then, young fellow?”

“Answers, sir,” said Tintin firmly as he came in front of the desk. “I want to know what dealings you’ve had recently with the _Peary’s_ financiers.” 

“And why should I tell a young whippersnapper like you anything?” The clerk demanded, eyeing Tintin suspiciously and with what looked like the slightest hints of nervousness.

The clerk’s eyes suddenly widened as he looked at something over Tintin’s shoulder. Tintin heard a step behind him but before he could move a cloth was pressed over his nose and mouth and strong hands were holding him. The boy fought furiously but soon the chloroform had done its work. As he struggled against the blackness seeping across his vision he could just make out the sounds of an argument.

“I’ve no idea who he is – I swear! He just came in and started asking questions…”

“Right, we’ll take care of him.”

“Wait, what do you mean by that? Surely you don’t mean…but he’s just a boy, hardly more than a child!”

“Well, he should’ve kept his nose clean and not stuck it where it don’t belong.”

Tintin didn’t hear anything more as he finally lost consciousness.

As the men hurried along the darkening street with their burden they didn’t notice another man watching them from across the street, concealed by the lengthening shadows.

Chester carefully looked around the wall before stepping out into the quiet street. He wasn’t sure what those men wanted with Tintin, but he knew it couldn’t be anything good.

He hurried to where the _Aurora_ was docked and rushed onto the gangplank. The watchman on duty stopped him but paused when he noticed Chester’s uniform.

“Can I help you, Captain?”

“I must speak with your captain immediately,” said Chester.

“But he’s asleep, sir-”

“Now, man! It’s urgent!”

“What’s going on out here?” Haddock had heard the commotion and had come onto the deck, followed by Andrews and Owen. His eyes widened when he saw Chester.

“Chester! What the blazes are you doing here?”

“It’s your friend – the reporter…”

“Tintin? He’s in his bunk asleep…”

“No, he’s not, sir,” said Andrews. 

“What?” Haddock whirled on the sailor and the usually unflappable first mate had to struggle not to wince. “Where in thundering typhoons is he then?”

“He never came back after he left with you earlier today,” said Andrews, giving Haddock a confused look. “My apologies, Captain. I assumed you already knew that he was still ashore.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, Haddock,” said Chester. “I saw a group of men taking Tintin to one of the empty warehouse at the dock. I think,” he added, lowering his voice meaningfully, “that your friend started asking too many questions about Golden Oil and the _Peary._ ”

Haddock’s mouth thinned and he whirled sharply on his heel.

“Mr. Andrews, stay with the ship. Davis, choose two other hands and come with me.”

“Aye aye, Captain.”

Haddock hurried to his cabin and quickly unlocked the cabinet where the ships’ arms were stored. One of the conditions he had listed before accepting the captaincy of the _Aurora_ was that he be permitted to carry arms, as well as all enlisted men on the crew.

The president of the EFSR had balked at first, arguing that it would look bad for a peaceful expedition to carry an armed crew, but Haddock would not be swayed. The seas were just as dangerous as they were three hundred years ago, he had argued. Did the president really want it known that a highly publicized expedition had not been properly armed should anything go amiss?

Haddock was now glad he had held his ground as he selected a pistol and armed his crew. He gave his gun one final inspection before looking at the determined faces of his men.

Chester was waiting for them on the dock. “I’ve had one of my men go fetch the police. I think you might need them. Good luck, Haddock.”

Haddock nodded to Chester in gratitude before gesturing to his men.

“Right, let’s go.”

********

“For the last time, boy, who are you working for?”

Not for the first time, Tintin wondered if the good Lord was trying to give him a hint about seeking another, less dangerous line of work. Goodness knows it would save his poor landlady from grief, Tintin thought as he glared at the leader of the gang that had brought him to this decrepit warehouse. His hands were tied behind the chair he was sitting on and he now had proof that criminals were funding the _Peary._ Too bad it was unlikely that he would be able to get out of this scrap to show that proof to the world. He tugged at his bonds again but the ropes were tied too tightly for him to pull free.

The leader pulled a knife and Tintin suddenly realized that he was in very serious danger. No one knew where he was and he wasn’t foolish enough to think that he could fight off ten fully-grown men. This was very, very bad. At least Snowy had managed to escape. The thought gave Tintin little comfort as the man waved the large blade under his nose.

“You should have kept your nose out of grown men’s business, boy,” the man said with a cruel smirk.

“And you should have thought twice before threatening a member of my crew.”

Tintin and the gang of thugs all turned around at the sound of the voice.

Haddock was standing in the doorway, his expression fierce. With him were Owen and two other sailors. All four men were armed. 

“What are you going to do, you old soak, shoot me?” said the leader with a laugh. “I don’t think you have it in you.”

Haddock raised his pistol and pointed it steadily at the man, his men immediately following suit. 

“I’d be justified under international maritime law. That boy is a member of my crew and is under my protection. And given that the police are on their way as we speak, you’d best release him.”

When the man hesitated Haddock cocked back the lever on his pistol. “Now,” he said in a dangerous tone that Tintin had never heard from Haddock before.

The man scowled but released Tintin with a rough shove. Tintin staggered to his feet and made his way cautiously towards Haddock’s group.

Haddock kept his pistol trained on the leader as he slowly began to back up towards the door, Tintin and the other sailors following suit. None of them lowered their weapons. No sooner had they taken two steps then the sound of police whistles filled the air, and soon the gang found themselves handcuffed and led to the waiting police cart. 

Once they were back on the ship Owen and the other two crewmen returned their weapons before seeking their own beds. Tintin, unsure of what to do, followed Haddock, still reeling from the sudden rush of being kidnapped and then rescued in less than twelve hours. It didn’t help that he had a rather nasty headache from the chloroform.

Haddock turned so quickly that Tintin walked straight into him. The boy staggered back, rubbing at his nose where it had collided with Haddock’s chest.

“What in the name of the seven seas were you thinking, lad?”

“Beg pardon?” said Tintin, surprised at how angry Haddock sounded.

“I told you to be back on board by dark!”

Tintin frowned. “I’m not a child, Captain. I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself. And I certainly didn’t plan on being kidnapped.”

Haddock scowled and then sighed heavily, suddenly looking old and tired. He took off his hat and scrubbed his fingers roughly through his hair, a gesture that Tintin was beginning to recognize as exasperation combined with worry.

“I know you’re not a child, Tintin. But while you’re on my ship you are my responsibility and are bound by my orders, as are the crew and that old bunch of fossils. So when I tell you not to go out alone I expect you to obey me.”

“I’m sorry, Captain,” said Tintin, suddenly feeling wretched. “I didn’t mean to flout your authority. I’m just not used to…” he trailed off, suddenly feeling young and foolish.

Haddock’s expression softened. “Not used to having someone worry about you?”

“Well, yes. I mean, there’s Snowy but he’s usually my partner in crime.” Snowy let out a sharp bark of agreement at this statement and Tintin knelt down to stroke his dog before looking back up at Haddock.

“It’s my job to find answers, Captain. If the _Peary_ is involved in illegal activity wouldn’t you want proof to show the authorities?”

“Yes, I would, but not at the expect of your welfare, laddie,” said Haddock, holding out a hand and pulling Tintin to his feet.

“But,” he added warningly, suddenly serious again. “If you absolutely must go on another escapade like this one tell me in advance. And you’ll take Owen or one of the other men with you, understood?”

Tintin grinned. “Aye aye, Captain.”

Looking much calmer, Haddock smiled and surprised them both when he playfully ruffled Tintin’s hair.

“How did you know where to look for me?” Tintin asked around a yawn as they continued walking towards their cabins.

“Chester overheard that group of gangrenous, pocked-faced cowards arguing over where to put your body.”

Tintin winced. No wonder Haddock had been so worried. Haddock saw Tintin’s expression and patted the boy on the back.

“Never mind, lad. All well’s now, so let’s leave at that. Go get some rest now.”

Tintin nodded and when they reached the door to his cabin he paused and called after Haddock.

“Captain?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you, for coming after me.”

“Anytime, laddie.”

After Tintin had left Haddock sighed and looked up at sky. He couldn’t see any stars due to the lights and smog from the town, but he did catch a sliver of the crescent moon.

“That boy’s going to be the death of me,” he told it before returning to his bunk for some well-deserved rest.

********

Tintin was surprised to find that he slept late the following morning. He fumbled for his watch and was shocked to see that it was nearly noon.

“Great snakes, I’ve slept nearly half the day away!” he exclaimed as he all but fell out of his narrow cot and hurriedly washed and dressed. He pulled on two undershirts before donning his jumper and heavy fur coat and gloves. Tintin had at first felt a bit ridiculous in the huge coat but he couldn’t deny that it was extremely warm, and necessary, given that they were nearing the Arctic Circle.

Tintin went out onto the deck, looking for the captain, but instead was met by Professor Phostle.

“Ah, good morning Tintin,” said Phostle, handing the boy a cup of coffee. “Sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you. What’s going on?” he asked, nodding towards the stern where several of the crewmembers, including Tom and Owen, were gathered. Some of the men had instruments out and Tintin finally spotted Haddock in their midst.

Phostle shrugged. “I’m not sure, but it looks like a bit of celebration of sorts. I’ve heard that sailors are fond of music and dancing.”

The sailors finally seemed to decide upon a song and struck up a lively tune. Tom’s clear Irish accent rang out across the cold air, followed by Owen’s deeper Welsh voice. The other sailors quickly joined in at the next verse, their voices blending into a rough but still melodious chorus as they sang.

“Step we gaily on we go  
Heel for heel and toe for toe  
Arm and arm and row on row  
All for Mairi's wedding.

“Over hill-way up and down  
Myrtle green and bracken brown  
Past the shieling through the town  
All for Mairi's wedding.

“Plenty herring plenty meal  
Plenty peat tae fill her creel  
Plenty bonny bairns as weel  
That's the toast for Mairi.

“Cheeks as bright as rowans are  
Brighter far than any star  
Fairest of them all by far  
That's our darling Mairi.”

“That’s quite a catchy tune!” said Phostle as he tapped his foot in time with the music. Tintin nodded, smiling as he watched Haddock with his men. The captain actually had a fine voice when sober, his deep baritone easily carrying over the other men’s.

Haddock belonged on the sea, Tintin realized with a pang as he watched the captain. He wanted to curse Haddock’s superiors for taking that away from him, especially after seeing how happy Haddock had seemed sine they had first set out. Tintin had offered to speak on Haddock’s behalf at his hearing, but Haddock would not hear of it. Tintin had respected his friend’s wishes but if those officers had been present before him at that moment Tintin would have given them words that would have curled Father Gerard’s hair. Haddock wasn’t the only one who had a colourful vocabulary.

“Well, my boy, it seems that you were right about Captain Haddock,” said Phostle as the sailors finished their song and struck up another. “I confess that my colleagues and I were a bit hesitant at first, but I’m quite glad to have been proven wrong,” he added with a smile.

Tintin felt a rush of pride for his friend at Phostle’s words. He smiled and waved to the captain when Haddock spotted him. 

“I told you he wouldn’t let me down.”

********

Tintin struggled to hide his excitement as he followed Haddock and Owen onto the deck where the seaplane awaited. This was it – they were so close to finding the meteorite despite all of the trials they had faced so far. As Owen was preparing the plane Haddock pulled Tintin aside out of earshot of the other men.

“I meant what I said earlier, lad. Don’t take unnecessary risks and be careful, for Columbus’ sake.”

“I will, Captain,” said Tintin. He looked up at Haddock’s face, noticing the red eyes and the lines around his mouth that told of a poor night’s rest. “Owen’s a fine pilot, Captain. What has you so worried?”

“Call it a sailor’s intuition, lad. Let’s just say that I have a bad feeling and leave it at that, alright?”

“I promise I’ll be careful, Captain.”

Haddock clapped the boy on the shoulder and followed him to the seaplane. He stepped back as Owen started the engine. Phostle and the other scientists, as well as the crew, had gathered on deck to give them a sendoff. 

“Good luck!” Haddock called over the roar of the engine. Owen gave a salute and Tintin waved as the plan took off. The crew watched them until the plane was a small yellow dot against the blue sky before returning to their duties.

Two hours later found Haddock pacing on the deck as he waited for Tintin and Owen to return. Occasionally he stopped to scan the clear sky and when he saw nothing he sighed, grumbled around his pipe, and continued his pacing. Phostle, who had been keeping watch with him, tried to reassure the captain.

“I’m sure they’ll be back any moment, Captain. They’ve spotted both the meteorite and the _Peary,_ so that gives us quite the advantage.”

“There they are, Captain!” cried the lookout. Haddock and Phostle rushed to railing, watching anxiously as the plane spun and dove in order to avoid the massive ice sheets. 

When Owen landed the plane without incident Haddock eased his grip on the rails and released the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Phostle gave him a knowing look but Haddock ignored it. When Tintin explained how far ahead the _Peary_ was of them Haddock felt his heart sink.

“But to catch up to two hundred and fifty kilometers,” he said, shaking his head. They were in Haddock’s cabin and despite Tintin and Phostle’s encouragement Haddock was beginning to wonder if this whole voyage had been nothing but a lark.

Tintin looked at Haddock’s weary, beaten expression. He knew how important this voyage was – not just to Phostle and the other scientists – but to Haddock as well. Tintin had complete faith in Haddock’s ability to catch up to the Peary, but right now he was letting the past get the better of his confidence.

There had to be something that could snap Haddock out of his funk. And desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Captain, I’m feeling a bit chilled after that flight. I think I could do with a glass of whiskey.”

Haddock raised an eyebrow, not fooled by Tintin’s innocuous expression – he knew what the boy was trying to do. Tintin gave him an innocent look in return and Haddock shrugged as he fished out a bottle and two glasses. The boy did looked chilled and he might as well join the lad. The expedition was over anyway, and if the boy thought one glass of whiskey would make him change his mind then he was sorely mistaken.

“…we might as well give up…” Tintin’s voice broke through his self-pity.

Haddock suddenly thumped his glass down. No, this was not how it was going to end! He’d be damned if he was made a laughing stock a second time!

“This is no time to throw up the sponge! Come on, let’s see what we can see!” Haddock told Tintin and Phostle as he rushed onto the deck, the other two running to keep up with him.

“Look sharp there!” he called to the ship’s engineer, who had been leaning against the wall enjoying a cigarette on his break.

The man dropped his cigarette and jumped to attention at Haddock’s shout.

“The _Peary_ has two hundred and fifty kilometers ahead of us – we must catch her up at all costs!”

“But Captain, the ship can only do sixteen knots at full speed!” 

“I don’t care how you do it, man, just go faster! If the _Carpathia_ could reach seventeen knots then so can the _Aurora._ It’s time she was put to the test. Now get to it!”

“Aye aye, Captain!” The engineer saluted before rushing back down to the engine room where they could hear him bellowing to the crew. 

Haddock turned to Tintin and Phostle with a grin. “That should light a fire under their tails!”

By the following day they had sighted smoke from the _Peary._ Tintin was standing with Haddock and the cox’n at the wheel when a shout broke the quiet morning.

“Captain, a signal!” 

Haddock and Tintin turned to see Tom running up to them, a piece of paper clutched tightly in his hand. He must have run all the way from the radio room – he was completely out of breath and he glasses were hanging off of one ear as he handed Haddock a radiogram.

“This just came in, sir,” said Tom between pants.

Tintin watched as Haddock’s eyes widened as he read.

“What’s wrong, Captain?”

“Read for yourself,” he said, thrusting the paper at Tintin. 

The boy took the radiogram and his own eyes went wide with shock. He looked up at Haddock and the older man nodded grimly.

“We’ve received an SOS.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haddock is referring to the RMS Carpathia, the steamship that received and responded to the Titanic’s SOS call. Captain Rostron ordered full steam towards the Titanic and the Carpathia managed to reach a top speed of seventeen knots, despite the ship’s builders stating that the Carpathia could only reach fourteen knots tops.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, dear readers – the final chapter! Thank you again for those who have read, commented and favorited this story. I’m surprised and touched at how many people are enjoying this, so thank you again and again.
> 
> The song the Aurora’s crew sings in Ch. 2 is called “Maire’s Wedding”, a popular Gaelic/Celtic folk song. The lyrics vary slightly depending on the version – the particular version I listened to was by The High Kings. You can find the song on YouTube and I can’t recommend it enough.

Tintin followed Haddock to the saloon where Phostle and the other scientists were waiting.

“Do you think that Professor Phostle and the others will agree to answer the SOS?”

Haddock raised an eyebrow. “Do you think they’ll refuse?”

“No,” said Tintin honestly. “At least, I don’t think Professor Phostle would. But the others…well, they’ve been very excited about this expedition. The meteorite is all they talk about.”

Haddock smiled and patted the boy’s back. “Not to worry, Tintin. As captain I have final authority on whether to answer a distress signal. In fact, I’m legally obligated to according to the law of the sea. This meeting’s just a formality.”

Fortunately the briefing was short and to both Tintin and Haddock’s relief the scientists had immediately agreed to answer the distress signal rather than continue to pursue the _Peary._

Haddock thanked them before striding quickly to the radio room, Tintin right behind him. When they entered they found Tom hunched determinedly over the wireless, a cigarette clenched between his teeth. He looked up when Haddock and Tintin entered and quickly removed his earphones.

“Any luck so far, Mr. Delaney?”

“I’m afraid not, Captain,” said Tom, putting out his cigarette with more force than necessary. “I’ve sent out three messages so far but haven’t received any response.”

Haddock frowned. “Perhaps their radio’s packed up for good.” 

The three men fell silent at Haddock’s words as they each considered the chilling scenario of the ship having already sunk.

“Unless,” Tintin murmured to himself. An idea was nagging at the back of his head…keeping them from refueling was one thing, but surely the Bohlwinkel Bank wouldn’t go so far as to…but would they? 

When Haddock and Tom looked at him expectantly Tintin shook himself out of his reverie and looked back up at Haddock.

“Captain,” said Tintin, “would you let me send out a message myself?”

“Naturally,” said Haddock. “But what sort of message?”

Instead of answering Tintin quickly wrote something down on a pad of paper and handed it to Tom. Tom’s eyes widened behind his glasses and when Haddock leaned over his shoulder to read Tintin’s note Haddock snorted in disbelief.

“The name of the ship? How does that help us?” said Haddock. “But go ahead and send it out, though you’ll be waiting all night for replies!”

“That’s fine,” said Tintin easily, although inwardly he felt a bit stung by Haddock’s skepticism. But there was no time to dwell on that, Tintin reminded himself sternly.

“Tom, would be alright if I stayed up with you to wait for responses?”

“Of course,” said Tom. “There will be a lot of them coming in, so an extra pair of ears would be helpful.”

“Good night and good luck!” said Haddock before leaving.

After Haddock had left Tom cracked his fingers resolutely before lighting another cigarette.

“Right,” he said, donning his headphones. “Let’s get to it.”

Eight hours later Tintin raised his burning eyes from the latest radiogram Tom had received. It was just after one o’clock in the morning and his suspicions about the SOS signal were growing stronger with each ship’s response that all was well. He was now certain that there was no endangered ship and that the SOS was in fact false.

It was a cowardly thing to do, the boy thought angrily, especially since Haddock and the _Aurora’s_ crew had been working themselves into the ground trying to reach the ship’s coordinates in time. Tintin didn’t fault Haddock for his skepticism over his radio message. Haddock was a man of action and he had been chomping at the bit to go to the ship’s aid. It was exactly what Haddock should have done as captain, and that alone made Tintin even more determined to see the Bohlwinkel Bank answer for their disgraceful actions.

The boy put down the stack of papers he had been reading and stretched his arms over his head before glancing over at Tom. The older man had finally fallen asleep, his finger still twitching occasionally over the telegraph.

Tintin sighed and blinked hard to keep his eyes open. He was sorely tempted to follow Tom’s example but knew that they couldn’t give up just yet. They still had responses coming in and so Tintin reluctantly shook Tom awake.

Tom jolted upright with a start and looked around before rubbing his face. “Blimey, I can’t believe I fell asleep. Has anything new come in?”

“No,” said Tintin. “Nothing in the last hour, and you’ve been asleep for less than that.” 

Tom grumbled and stood with a wince, stretching out his cramped muscles. He went over to the coffee pot and poured two mugs before bringing them back to the desk. He handed one to Tintin and leaned back in his chair with a groan.

“So are you going to tell me what we’re looking for?” he asked as he lit yet another cigarette.

Tintin took a deep drink from his coffee mug before responding. “I think the SOS is a fraud.”

Tom stared at Tintin, the still-lit match in his hand. “Are you quite certain?” The match’s flame suddenly reached his fingertips and he dropped it with a yelp, quickly stamping it out.

“Yes, I believe so. Think about it, Tom,” said Tintin, feeling his energy return to him. “First there’s that stick of dynamite on the _Aurora’s_ deck before we cast off. Then there was the problem with trying to refuel in Iceland,” the boy continued, ticking off the events on his fingers. “And now when we are so close to reaching the meteorite we just happen to receive an SOS? No, those are too many coincidences to just be mere bad luck.”

Tom shook his head in disbelief. He didn’t want to believe it but it made perfect sense.

“Captain Haddock is going to be furious,” said Tom. “God help whoever sent that false message when he finds out.”

Tom’s words proved to be true when Haddock came in to check on them shortly after six o’clock later that morning.

“Well, any luck lads?”

Tintin and Tom exchanged a look with each other before Tintin stood. “Captain, there’s only one thing we’ve learned. The _Cithara_ does not exist. There is no distress signal – it was a fraud.”

Haddock’s pipe fell out of his mouth as he gaped at Tintin in shock. He looked to Tom and the radio officer nodded unhappily in confirmation.

“But…but that’s not possible,” said Haddock, shaking his head slowly back and forth.

“I’m afraid it’s true, Captain. There is no ship called the _Cithara._ Nor is there any such thing as the John Kingsby Navigation Company. We’ve been had.”

Haddock stared at Tintin for a moment longer before his face grew dark red with anger.

“The blackguards!” Haddock roared, banging his fist so hard on the desk that the coffee cups fell over. “They’ll need a distress signal when I get hold of him!”

“Mr. Delaney!” he said, turning around and pointing a finger at the radio officer, who leapt to attention.

“Find out where that signal came from – I want to know by noon today. Understood?”

“Yes, sir!” said Tom, hurry back to his position and pounding out a new message with lightning-fast speed.

Haddock whirled out of the room and rushed onto the deck, ignoring Tintin who ran to keep up with him. Tintin had never seen Haddock this angry before and it was a little disconcerting.

“Captain, do you think we can still catch up to the _Peary?_ ” he asked as Haddock rang the engine room.

Haddock gritted his teeth. “Oh, don’t you worry lad. We’re not only to catch up to the _Peary,_ but I’m also going to personally strangle the joker who sent out that phony SOS when I get my hands on him!”

When the engineer answered Haddock gave the order to increase speed by another five knots despite the fact that they were already going at top speed. 

“I don’t care how you do it – just go faster!” Haddock bellowed into the microphone when the engineer tried to protest for fear of the engine giving out. “Cut off the hot water and steam and divert it to the engines if you must!”

“But Captain, that will use up nearly all of our fuel, and we need enough to get back to Iceland to refuel!”

“Then burn the furniture! Anything that’s wood and not nailed down – burn it!”

“Aye aye, Captain,” the poor man squeaked before Haddock hung up.

Tintin eyed Haddock warily as he continued to mutter curses and threats under his breath. He was glaring out at the ocean as though he could make the _Aurora_ move faster and he had a white-knuckled grip on the railing.

Tintin didn’t blame Haddock for his angry outburst. One of the crewmen had told him earlier that to send out a false SOS was a blatant violation of the unspoken sea code among sailors. Such an action jeopardized the entire purpose of the SOS as well as the safety of the crew who answered it.

God help those poor souls indeed, thought Tintin grimly as he stood quietly next to Haddock, patiently waiting for his friend to reign in his temper. Haddock’s temperament was much like the ocean, quick to rile but also quick to calm.

“You know, lad, if it hadn’t been for you we’d still be going south,” said Haddock after a few moments. 

He turned and gave the boy a smile, which Tintin readily returned. His earlier feelings of being snubbed were quickly fading away, along with his ability to stay awake. Maybe he could close his eyes for just a few minutes…

“What first roused your suspicions, by the way?” Haddock asked, reaching for his pipe as he spoke. 

When Tintin didn’t answer Haddock looked up and was surprised to find the boy leaning heavily against the railing, his eyes closed. The boy was starting to sway too close to the rail’s edge for Haddock’s liking and he quickly reached over and shook the boy’s shoulder.

“Tintin, Tintin. Wake up, laddie.”

The boy woke with a start but Haddock’s firm grip on his shoulder ensured that he didn’t lose his balance. He blinked and looked at Haddock in surprise.

“Wha…did I fall asleep?”

“You did lad, and no wonder. You were up all night weren’t you?”

“Just about,” said Tintin, stifling a yawn behind his hand. “Beg pardon,” he said, fighting back another yawn.

“Go and get some rest,” said Haddock, giving the boy a gentle push towards the cabins. “I’ll wake you if anything changes.”

“Thank you, Captain,” said Tintin, and the fact that he wasn’t protesting spoke volumes as to how tired the boy truly was. “Snowy, come,” he called and the dog obediently followed his master to his cabin.

“Have a good rest,” Haddock called after him.

After the boy had gone Haddock sighed and shook his head. One thing he was quickly learning about Tintin was that the boy’s work ethic was impeccable, but that also meant that Tintin had a tendency to work himself into exhaustion. It was an admirable trait in one so young but also one that could prove disastrous for the boy’s health.

He had fully intended to let the boy get at least a few hours’ rest but when Tom rushed up with news that the _Peary_ was in sight of the meteorite Haddock was forced to rouse the boy. When Tintin suggested the seaplane Haddock readily agreed but balked when Tintin insisted on accompanying Owen.

“It makes sense, Captain,” said Tintin earnestly. “I am the smallest person aboard and we need someone to plant the flag once Owen gets close enough to the meteorite. We can’t let the _Peary_ win now – we just can’t!”

Haddock looked at the boy’s determined face and knew that he wasn’t going to win this argument.

“Fine, but no heroics, understood?”

“Understood, Captain,” said Tintin with a smile as he rushed towards the plane.

Owen nodded to Haddock as he started the engine and soon they were off again. Haddock watched them go, unable to ease the worry coiling in his stomach.

He was going to need _several_ drinks after this expedition was over and done with. 

********

“Victory!” exclaimed Haddock, standing up and knocking his chair over in his excitement. “He’s done it, Tintin has done it!”

The scientists immediately started cheering and clapping and Professor Phostle even shed a few tears of joy. Several of the scientists rushed forward to shake Haddock’s hand and thank him, to which Haddock shook his head.

“Thank Tintin, not me. He was the one who landed the EFSR’s flag before the _Peary_ could.”

A knock suddenly sounded at the door above the commotion and Andrews entered. Haddock could immediately tell from the first mate’s expression that something was wrong.

“Captain,” said Andrews, “forgive me for interrupting, sir, but we have an emergency. The engine has stalled.”

Phostle and the other scientists fell silent as they realized that while they may have indeed beaten the _Peary,_ it would mean very little if they could not return with part of the meteorite.

“How long will the repairs take?” said Haddock.

“About three days, sir,” said Andrews. “I’m afraid we’ll have to reduce speed until then.”

Haddock bit back a curse. Three days! And Tintin was still out there on that godforsaken rock!

“Right. Thank you, Mr. Andrews. Keep me informed on the status of the repairs. And have a lookout posted at all times. Inform me immediately when Davis and Tintin return, understood?”

“Yes, sir!” said Andrews, saluting smartly before leaving to carry out Haddock’s orders.

The scientists slowly dispersed, arguing about this latest development. Phostle started to follow them but stopped and looked back at the captain.

Haddock was seated at the radio again, his mouth tight with worry as he listened to Davis’ radio message. After the message ended Haddock took off his earphones and slapped the table with a growl of frustration.

“Captain, what is it?” said Phostle. “Are Tintin and Mr. Davis quite well?”

“They’re both fine,” said Haddock. “Tintin has decided to stay on the meteorite to guard it until we can return for him.”

“Oh, did he! Jolly good of him!” said Phostle, clapping his hands together. But when he saw Haddock’s worried face Phostle’s jubilance faded. “Captain, if you are worried for Tintin’s safety then surely Mr. Davis can bring him back?”

“David needs to bring the plane back to refuel and it’s too late to ask him to turn around now. He has only enough left to make a return trip, and that will take an hour at least – ”

The rest of Haddock’s voice was cut off as the radio suddenly blared to life and Davis’ voice came through.

“Captain Haddock, do you copy? I am turning around…the meteorite…” the rest was cut off in a crackle of electricity.

Haddock was back in his seat in an instant, jamming the earphones back on as he snatched up the microphone.

“Davis, this is Haddock. What’s happening out there? Davis, can you hear me?”

Phostle watched as Haddock’s face grew noticeably paler as he listened to Davis.

“What?” exclaimed Haddock. “What do you mean the meteorite is sinking? Where is Tintin?

“We’re losing the meteorite?” said Phostle in horror. But one furious glare from Haddock silenced the professor.

“Try to land Davis! Just find Tintin!”

The following hour was torture as Haddock and Phostle waited for Davis to respond. Haddock knew that Davis was an exceptionally skilled pilot, but trying to land on a sinking island in the middle of rough seas would put even the best pilot’s skills to the test.

Haddock tried to ignore Phostle pacing behind him, choosing instead to focus on the still silent radio. He glared furiously at the device, willing it to crackle to life again. He refused to consider the possibility that his young friend was lost after they had known each other for so short a time.

Phostle finally stopped pacing and looked at Haddock’s hunched form. Had the situation not been so grim Phostle would have smiled. Tintin and Haddock certainly were an odd pair and couldn’t be more different, but it was clear as day that Haddock was fiercely protective of the boy. And Tintin was just the same, defending Haddock’s reputation with a passion that had instantly impressed Phostle.

“This is not your fault, Captain,” said Phostle gently. He saw Haddock’s back tense but the younger man didn’t turn around to face him.

“It was Tintin’s choice to accompany Mr. Davis. I am sure they will both return safe and sound.”

Haddock was about to go tell the professor to get out – he hated empty platitudes and his nerves were frayed to the breaking point – but suddenly one of the crewmen burst into the room.

“Captain, they’re coming back! The lookout just spotted them, and Tintin was able to get a piece of the meteorite before it sank!”

Haddock leapt to his feet and knocked the poor man down in his haste to get to the deck. Phostle helped the man up as they followed Haddock outside. By the time the trio reached the deck the rest of the crew had joined them, cheering as Davis smoothly landed the plane. Tintin exited first, holding the meteorite fragment in his hands.

As soon as the boy’s feet hit the deck the scientists were crowding him with questions. Tintin did his best to answer them but was finding it harder and harder to stay on his feet. He was more than a little shaken by his close call but did his best to hide it. It was Haddock who suddenly noticed that Tintin’s clothes were soaked through and the boy’s face was growing paler by the second. 

“That’s enough questions for now, gentlemen,” said Haddock in a tone that dared anyone to argue with him. “Tintin can answer your questions later.” Haddock turned to the rest of his crew. “The rest of you, back to your stations! Mr. Andrews, take the helm.”

“Aye aye, Captain.”

After the crew had dispersed and the scientists had whisked the meteorite off to study Haddock turned back to Tintin. His expression softened when he saw that the boy was shivering furiously.

“C’mon laddie, let’s get you into some dry clothes and something hot to drink.”

“T-t-that sounds splendid, C-captain,” said Tintin through chattering teeth. The water around the meteorite may have been heated to near boiling, but the frigid air combined with his soaked clothes was making Tintin shake with cold. His finger and toes ached – even his teeth hurt from how cold he was.

Haddock led the way back to Tintin’s cabin, staying close to the boy’s side. Tintin found himself stumbling from both exhaustion and cold and when he staggered into Haddock’s side a third time the older man wrapped his around Tintin’s shoulders to steady him. By the time they reached Tintin’s cabin the boy was swaying heavily on his feet, Haddock’s strong arm the only thing keeping him upright. He could barely keep his head up when Haddock sat him down on a chair.

Tintin closed his eyes for a moment, wanting nothing more than to sleep, but Haddock put a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. The boy blinked open his eyes to see Haddock kneeling in front of him, his weather-beaten face lined with concern.

“You alright there, landlubber? You looked like you were about to fall out of your chair for a moment.”

“M’fine,” said Tintin, attempting to rouse himself but unable to find the strength to do so. He didn’t want to worry the captain, but he was just so tired…

Haddock gave him a gentle nudge again. “No falling asleep just yet, lad. You need to get out of those clothes before you catch your death.”

“Yes, right,” said Tintin, attempting to loosen the fastening on his coat despite his fingers feeling completely numb.

Haddock watched him for a moment before taking over. At the rate the boy was going he would be frozen twice over by the time he got one button loose. Before Tintin could protest his coat, shirt, boots and socks were gone and Haddock was placing a thick flannel blanket over his shoulders.

“Can you manage the rest yourself, lad?”

Tintin nodded, somewhat embarrassed but grateful nonetheless for Haddock’s help. He was already feeling warmer and felt more aware of himself and his surroundings.

“I think so. Thank you, Captain.”

Haddock simply nodded and patted the boy’s shoulder before leaving so that he could finish changing in private. Tintin had just finished dressing when Haddock knocked and came back in, a steaming mug in his hand. He handed it to Tintin and the boy took a grateful sip of the hot tea. He raised a brow at Haddock when he noticed the slight aftertaste of whiskey but took another slip regardless.

“An old sailor’s trick,” said Haddock with a grin. “Just enough to get the blood flowing again. You’re whiter than Snowy, lad.”

Said dog whuffed in agreement from where he was curled up on Tintin’s bed, clearly ready to resume their earlier nap.

“I really should write down what happened while it’s still fresh in my memory,” said Tintin after he had finished the tea. He reached for his notebook but Haddock pushed it out of his reach.

“It can wait, Tintin. You can barely keep your eyes open as it is – you’ll be able to concentrate better after you’ve slept.”

“I suppose you’re right,” said Tintin as he lay down on the small bed.

Haddock sat down on the bed’s edge, careful this time to avoid Snowy.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something. What exactly did you say to convince the EFSR to take me on as captain?”

Tintin smiled. “I told them only the truth – that you are an experienced captain who knows the sea like the back of his hand, and has a thirst for adventure.” 

Haddock stared at Tintin for a moment and the boy’s smile faded as he wondered if he had made the captain uncomfortable. 

“Thank you, Tintin,” said Haddock, squeezing the boy’s shoulder before standing.

“Get some rest, lad. I don’t want to see you set foot outside of this cabin for at least six hours.”

“Aye aye, Captain,” said Tintin with a grin as he rolled over and soon fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

He didn’t see Haddock pull the blanket closer around him, or hear him murmur a soft good night before closing the door gently behind him.

********

It was very quiet at night on the ocean. Tintin stared up at the black sky, amazed at the details he could see when there were no city lights and smog to interfere. The sky wasn’t actually black, Tintin noticed. If he looked carefully he could make out deep whorls of indigo and violet against the black vault. The crescent moon hung in the sky, shining with cold brilliance, its light enhancing the stars rather than occluding them.

The words of a psalm, half-buried in his childhood memories, suddenly sprang to life again. _When I look at your heavens, the work of your fingers, the moon and the stars…what is man that you are mindful of him…?_

Footsteps suddenly echoed to his left and Tintin turned to see Haddock making his way towards him. He watched as the captain stopped to speak with one of the crew hands for a moment before continuing to where Tintin stood at the ship’s stern.

Haddock nodded to him and joined him at the railing, resting one boot on the bottom rail. He took out his pipe and lit it and for a time they stood in companionable silence.

“You know, lad, the sea is a fickle mistress. Happy and calm one minute, the next you’re fighting your way through a devil of a storm. But the stars…aye, those are a sailor’s fixed points. They never falter.”

A cool breeze picked up and Tintin shivered. He was growing colder by the minute but wasn’t ready to go below decks just yet. This quiet, frigid night surrounded by oceans of both water and stars was too peaceful to ruin.

Haddock took a few steps closer to Tintin, pressing his arm against the younger man’s side as he pretended to fiddle with his pipe. Tintin fought a smile but didn’t look at the captain. Haddock was more tactile than Tintin was accustomed to, but he had never made Tintin feel like a child or inferior to him.

They stayed like that until the sun came up.

********

Two weeks later Haddock was sitting in Tintin’s flat, reading the boy’s article on the _Aurora_ expedition. Tintin had also written a separate, shorter article on the impact the newly discovered phostlite, as the metal had been named, would have on the scientific community.

“Are you glad you went, Captain?”

“Aye, lad,” said Haddock with a smile as he set the newspaper aside. “It was a far finer end to my career than the _Karaboudjan_ affair. Thank you again, my boy.”

Tintin merely smiled and nodded. Haddock had seemed more at ease since they had returned and looked as though he was sleeping and eating better as well. Tintin wasn’t naïve enough to think that Haddock would simply stop drinking one day, but he was now more determined than ever to see that Haddock at least cut back if he could not completely stop drinking. 

“You never know what might happen in the future, Captain,” said Tintin as they dug into the lunch Mrs. Finch had made for them.

Haddock snorted. “Laddie, since meeting you that’s one thing that I absolutely know to be true. Next thing you know I’ll discovered buried treasure and retire a wealthy man.”

Tintin laughed. “You never know, Captain. You never know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Psalm 8:3-4 for the full version.


End file.
